That's Enough
by PurpleFlames18
Summary: Max has finally had enough of Fang hitting on other girls. On her way back from catching him cheating on her, she meets a guy that seems perfect. The whole flock likes him, well except Fang , And he does'nt care they have wings, he loves max all the same.
1. Chapter 1

MPOV

_**Keep walking, almost there…**_

I roll my eyes at the voice in my head. It had been bugging me to go to the dollar store just a few blocks away from the cabin the flock had infested. I had just about, had enough and finally cracked. I flew a couple of blocks, then walked the rest of the way there.

_**Okay there it is…**_

I sigh as I get closer to the door. I, being the leader of the flock couldn't help but worry about the flock, who were home alone.

Gazzy and Iggy were probably trying to see how big of an explosion they could create before I got home. Angel, Nudge, and Total were most likely playing cards or something else. Fang had gone out awhile ago, to get so fresh air…

I tuck my wings in tighter as I walk threw the front doors

_Okay, what exactly am I looking for? _I ask the voice.

_**You'll know when you see it.**_

Great, couldn't it just tell me up front what it was, for once. As I walk to the cash register I keep my eyes down, not wanting to meet any ones eyes. I was staring at the tiled floor when I had a sudden urge to stop.

So I stop because well, its an instinct and…well lets just say that I've learned to trust it.

_**10:00**_

I look up in the direction the voice said. I was frozen for a minute as I stare openly at a too familiar black shirted, emo dude.

Fang.

But that wasn't what shocked me, what shook me was what he was doing.

Fang was entangled with a red headed chick wearing a skirt _way_ to short, and a shirt a bit too tight. He was kissing her passionately, while caressing her back. I clutch my fist, digging my nails into my palm. Why does he _do_ this to me? Just a couple of days ago he's all over me, now he's…

_Flashback _

"_Max. Can I have a word?" Fang asks after I finish the dishes._

"_Sure thing" I reply following him into my room. "What's up?"_

_Fang closes the door to my room and steps up to me. I push him back playfully. He takes my hands as I hit his shoulder. I blush and quickly take it back. _

"_Your so…Cute." he says in a low dark voice. I blush even more and then cross my arms across my chest._

"_Whatever, you didn't call me in here, just to remind me I'm cute." I say getting a bit irritated._

"_Maybe, I did." he says brushing his finger tips down my cheek. He leans down slowly and kisses my lips. For some strange reason I didn't fight back. I don't remember much after that, we started holding hands, and kissing. He had swept me off my feet._

And now here he is with yet another red head.

That's right _another_ red head. He had once kissed a girl at a school we had gone to…She was a red head. And another time we went to a football game, and he was hitting on one of the cheerleaders…red head.

Maybe that's why He doesn't want me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I don't care if he cheats on me. I really don't like him as much as I thought I had.

I swallow the dry lump in my throat. I quietly walk out, hopefully not getting anyone's attention.

I take a couple of deep breaths and try to forget anything about fang. Wow those anger management lessons from Angel are really paying off.

Hmm, can you imagine how long I would have stayed without knowing that this was going on.

_Thanks. _I say in my head.

_**No problem, Max.**_ The voice says. I hadn't really expected it to respond but whatever.

I get ready to turn the corner to a dark ally so that when I took off, no one would see me.

"Umm. Excuse me?" came a voice from behind. My instincts didn't detect any danger so I didn't do a roundhouse kick on who ever it was.

I turn see a boy around my age, maybe older. He stood there staring at me. He was very handsome, He had a dark red tee with a black jacket. He had on black jeans with a spiky belt. I look at his hair. It was a caramel brown, sweet but messy, covering his eyes.

Yet between all the hair I could see his shining hazel eyes.

"yes?" I ask nervously. Why was I nervous! Maximum Ride is never nervous! This was just some normal guy. He wasn't a flyboy, or a weirdo creepy old guy.

"Are you okay? I saw you inside, and well… you looked a bit bummed out." He says in a shy voice.

I shrug.

"It's nothing." I say back, not able to kick the picture of Fang out of my head, but also not able to take my gaze away from his angelic face.

"Oh…okay, my names Chase by the way."

"Hey, my names Maximum." I say becoming a bit self conscious. But he just smiles.

"I like it. MAXIMUM!" he shout out randomly.

"umm. You can call me Max." I say holding back a laugh.

**Okay that's it...Review if you want me to continue =D no bad review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay heres the next part...i hope you like it! I want to thank everyone that reviewed and asked me to write more =D I hope this one is just as good. _**

**_MPOV_**

Chase smiles through his hazel eyes.

"Okay, _Max_…So where are you headed?" Chase asks as I start toward a close by ice cream shop.

"Well I think I'm going to get some frozen yogurt, then I'm going home." I say crossing the street. I look over slightly to see if he was behind me.

Thankfully Chase follows me to the other side.

"C-Can I join you?" he asks scratching his head. God that was so cute.

I act like I'm thinking about it for a minute. He wasn't evil…It wouldn't hurt to hang out with him for a while…

"OK." I say as casually as I could.

I walk onto the sidewalk and toward a small place with big words saying _KayKays IceCream _Shop. As I walk into the shop I feel a cool breeze of air hit me. It was so nice in there compared to outside. I walk up to the counter and look down at the freezers that held the ice creams. Chase joins me and smiles pointing at all the ones he liked. I laugh when he says something funny and when the old Chinese guy handed him the two scooped strawberry cone and he licked his lips looking excited.

I ask for a two scooped chocolate chip cookie dough cone. I pay for mine and Chase pays for his. We walk out and I start in the direction of the old cabin. Chase making sure to keep in step.

I take a bite of the ice cream and marvel at the yumminess.

Chase catches this and smiles.

"Good choice." he says with a chuckle.

"Thanks I love cookie dough. Your choice is good too." I say nodding at his already half eaten ice cream.

He shrugs, and I could have sworn I saw a soft pink blush on his cheeks.

"Umm. I live a couple of blocks away, do you really want to walk home with me?" I ask as we keep going.

He stopped to thinks about it for a minute. I was shocked when he suddenly chomps three big bites of the ice cream and then a big one from the bottom of the cone. He runs to a trash can and throws the remaining pieces away. When he runs back his face was a bit pink.

"Ow…Its cold!…Okay, wait right here…COLD!" he says running in the direction of the dollar store.

I couldn't help but crack up by myself. I wait for him to come back wondering if Fang was still in there…or did he already go home? I sigh at the thought of Fang with that girl. When I got home I wouldn't even tell him about seeing him. I'll just tell him the true...that I didn't like him.

I throw my ice cream away, losing my appetite.

I look up as I see Chase running back. In his hands he was rolling a blue bike.

I watch as he makes his way over to me.

"Okay, you ride the bike. That way you wont get so tired walking." he says with a shy smile.

I take the bike in my hands. Wow I hadn't ridden a bike in ever.

Of course I still remembered, I loved biking back when we used to live with Jeb.

I thought about it for a minute. Then I looked up a bit concerned.

"What about you?" I ask sliding my hand over the black seat.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." he says getting in a running position.

My mouth drops open.

"WHAT? No way, your not going to run five blocks!" I say trying to push the bike back in his hands.

He pushes It back chuckling.

"I was just kidding. Truthfully I wouldn't run five blocks even if I was being chased by Jason with a chainsaw...or that little doll named Chucky." he says smiling and taking off the book bag he had also brought back with him.

He unzips it and takes out a skateboard. It was black on the top and it was a dark green on the bottom with a scull and roses.

He walks onto the street and gets on. He rolls around for a while, showing me he could do some impressive stunts.

"Okay lets go." he says after a while. I grin and get on the bike.

It felt good to have the wind rushing threw my hair. Not as good as flying, but so much better then walking.

_**Max, what are you doing?**_

_I'm headed home obviously._ I tell the voice.

I bet if I could see the voices face, it would probably be scrolling at me.

After a few minutes I look around seeing Chase speeding down the street. I had never seen such agility and gracefulness in a skateboarder before.

I had a strong temptation to go jump off the bike, spread my wings and fly right next to him.

But instead i just forced my wings in tighter.

_**Hey, heads up.**_

I slow down a bit and look up at the sky. I watch as I see something far in the distance gliding through the clouds like a black winged bird. It flew quickly and siliently across the air.

Fang.

He was probably trying to get home before anyone found out what he was doing.

I shake my head and catch up to chase, trying not to look up again.

I look over at Chase and catch him slightly looking up at the sky through his messy hair, then back down at the ground. My eyes widen. What had he been looking at?

Could it be possible that he saw Fang?

No, he couldnt have...Fang was too far away, the only way i saw him was because of my mutated vision. I look down at the speeding road under me.

"Max? You okay?" I hear Chase call to me. I look up and see him staring consernedly biting his lower lip.

"yea, i'm good...umm we should stop here!" i call, pushing the brakes, i come to a complete stop looking at the woods that were just acouple of feet away.

I look back at Chase who was trying desprately to slow down. I stare as he speeds by me flying off the board. i flinch as he hits the ground hard rolling to a stop.

I jump off my bike and kneel down.

"Ouch." he says sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" I ask helping him stand up.

"Yea, i just...was'nt concentrating." he says blushing helplessly.

"Okay well, umm my house is just down this dirt road. I should go alone." i say thinking of what would happen if he walked in on the flock playing sky tag. _That_ would be a disaster.

"Oh, okay." he says looking at the narrow path. "Umm. be careful."

I couldnt help but feel like he wanted to come.

"I mean unless you want to...meet my siblings." I say.

"You have siblings?" he asks.

"Yea five." i say.

"Wow. Sure that'd be cool." he says giving me a pearly smile (which honestly took my breath away.)

**_Okay so there you go. It probably was'nt that exciteing but later on it'll get good... Please REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!! If you dont, dont review.=D=D=D=D=D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! um this is the next chapter. They all meet. Thanks for the reviews, And i hope you like it. i want to thank everyone that gave me some advise. **

**MPOV**

We walk around for about fifteen minutes before we finally came up to an opening that had a rather big cabin.

When the flock had first come here, it had been all messy and covered in trash.

But Angel and Nudge had a fun time decorating it like snow whites cottage.

I walk up in between all the flowers that had grown beautifully. Chase makes sure to take all the same steps as me so he wouldn't squish any.

God knows Angel would die if that happened.

I knock loudly so that the flock knew it was me and also so they all heard the code I had thrown in.

We wait for a while and then heard footsteps running toward the door.

It opens slowly and Angels small face peers around the corner.

Her gold curls fall down her shoulders as she opens the door all the way.

"MAX!" she says running up and jumping in my arms. I hug her then she jumps off.

"Where have you been, we've missed you so much." Angel coos in her tiny voice.

I smile at her and signal Chase to come in.

I close the door behind him and then turn back to Angel.

"I had something to do…umm. Angel this is Chase. Chase, Angel. I just met him." I say.

Angel waves a little hand.

"Hey" Chase says smiling back looking as friendly as friendly could look.

I look up as Gazzy comes running from the living room door. He stops right next to his sister.

"Hey Max." he says, then he turns to Chase with a confused look. "Who are you?"

Chase clears his throat. "I'm a friend of Max…I think." he says looking at me.

I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Oh…Okay." Gazzy says shrugging his shoulders. Next was came Nudge.

"Max your home! Wow…who's that?" she asks directing towards Chase.

"That's Chase." Said Angel.

"Well _hello _Chase." she says grinning. Nudge always had a thing for cute guys. Iggy comes in last scratching his chest.

"What's all the hubbub?" Iggy exclaims. I sigh as I scan everyone, I was happy because the flock had heard my message and hidden their wings. They had all put on windbreakers kind of like mine only in there own style.

I introduce Chase to him.

"Nice to meet ya…are you guys going to just stand around staring at each other or are we going to go sit in the living room?" Iggy says heading back. As soon as we had arrived, he made sure to memorize every single square of the place.

Everyone goes on ahead. I lean close to Chase.

"Iggy's blind so…um don't bring up anything where you show something or your pointing. He gets pretty irritated." I inform him.

Chase gets a surprised look on his face but he doesn't ask any questions. We go over to the living room and Start talking about random stuff. Okay well _Nudge_ is the one that was talking.

"-Do you have a girlfriend? How old are you exactly? When's your birthday? How do you get your eyes to shine like that? How come you keep moving your gaze towards Max? Do you like Max? Do you think I'm pretty? Do you think _Max_ is pretty? Why did you turn all red? Do you believe in love in first sight?" she gushes out.

Chase looks confused for a second but then he bits his lip and looks up at Nudge.

"No, Fifteen, January 3rd, they naturally shine, I cant help it, of course, yes, yes, I do that when I'm embarrassed, and I do." he says in one breath. He smiles at us exquisitely.

Nudges eye brows go up. Then she sits up.

" What's your favorite color? What's your favorite book type? What music do you listen to? What's your favorite food? Have you ever been to France?" Nudge says quickly.

But Chase also responds quickly.

"Dark red, Fantasy/ Scary, Alternative Rock, Hot dogs, and no I have not."

"Oh, your good." Nudge says admitting defeat.

We all laugh at this as Angel asks her own questions. I don't know how long we all went at it, but eventually we were all laughing and telling funny stories.

I probably wouldn't have noticed the door open, but I've learned to catch even the slightest click on a door. I quickly sprang up from the couch. Everyone noticed and stared up at me. I smile at them, and sat back down.

"I thought I heard the door open…" I say calmly.

Then as if on Q Fang appears in the living room door way.

We all keep quite as he looks around. I take my toll as leader and stand up.

Okay maybe its mostly to cover Chase, I stand in front of him.

"Hey Fang your home." I say as I would have any other day. Fang nods silently.

I clear my throat.

"Fang I-" I start. I watch as Fang leans over slowly to look around me. I cross my arms.

"Fang. This is my friend Chase." I say sitting back down with Chase.

"Friend?" Fang says so quietly that only the flock could hear.

"Chase, this is Fang" I say turning to him. Chase gives me a warm smile. I could feel my insides melting. Okay, this is weird but, I couldn't turn away from him, I don't even know how long we'd been staring. Nudge was right…how do his eyes shine like that.

We were interrupted by a cough.

We both turned away embarrassed.

"Hey…Fang." Chase says politely.

"Hi Chase, I'm Fang, Max's B-"

"BROTHER!" I interrupt him quickly. "Fangs my brother…and adopted, we're all adopted, that's why we don't look alike." I say trying to change the subject.

"Really?" Chase says looking shocked. I turn back to him.

"Yea." I say. Fang goes over and sits in the couch in front of us. I roll my eyes, apparently Chase saw this.

"Okay Max I have a feeling I got to go." Chase says with a chuckle standing up and with out saying another word he took my hand and lead me to the front door. I saw as Fangs jaw tightened, yet didn't move.

I kept my eyes on the back of chase.

He turns back to me as he opens the door.

"Um…M-Max, I really like you and I don't want this to be the last time I see you."

He says looking deeply into my eyes. Or at least it felt like it.

"I, well,-" I say trying to think of something.

"I was thinking that I could come back tomorrow, I'm going to volunteer at the public library, and I was thinking that we could go…I mean even your brothers and sisters." he says giving me one of his famous smile.

Aw…he cared about the flock.

Angel comes out from the door way. "MAX! Please can we go?!?!" she cheers. I smile at her ignoring the fact that she had been listening in.

"Sure thing." I say, not that I was going to argue, the flock needed to get out a bit.

I heard soft footsteps and turn around. Fang comes up and crosses his arms.

"Sorry Chase, What time is this at exactly?"

"Oh, don't worry Fang, you don't have to go." I say carrying Angel.

"I didn't say I wouldn't g-" He tried to say.

"Don't worry dude…you can stay here and do what ever you want tomorrow, I bet you want to have some time away from your sisters and brothers." Chase says with a helpful grin.

"I'll be here at five." He says handing me a piece of paper.I quickly stuff it in my pocket ignoring Fangs gaze burning into me.

"That'd be good. See you." I say as he runs out. I watch for a minute, then turn around.

Fang was still there, I walk around him and into the living room.

"Okay its late, everyone to bed." I say not able to get that dumb smile off my face.

Everyone Sighs.

"Why?" Iggy asks irritated.

"Because Chase is taking us to the library tomarrow!" Angel cheers.

"No way, are you serious!" Nudge exclaims.

"Okay! Lets go to bed!" Angel says as Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy follow her.

I smile and fall on the couch. Since Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang all shared a room, and Me, Angel, and Nudge shared a room I was only listening for two clicks from the doors.

As soon as i heard them i felt my grin go away and i sat up. I knew what was coming.

Fang walks in silently and sits beside me. He was quiet for a while. It was horrible jsut sitting there with him, i didnt want to be here.

I stand up to go say good night to everyone when...

"What was that?" He asks in a dark voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a low voice. Fang frowns.

"Why'd you tell him i'm your _brother?"_ Fang asks firmly. "I'm your Boyfriend." He says reaching out and sitting me down.

I shove his arm away.

"Dont we always tell people we're related? And besides we need to talk." I stand back up and turn so i'm looking down at him.

"We're breaking up. I'm...Sorry, but i just dont feel the same about you anymore." i say.

"I knew it. you like that guy, Dont you?" Fang asks sitting up.

"What! Of course not...CHASE is a friend." I say glaring at him with all my might before i leave the room fusterated.

I walk to my room and slam the door behind me. How could he think about_ me_ cheating when _he _was the one smacking lips with other girls!

I let myself drop on my bed. Forget Fang. Let him be jelous. I. DONT. CARE. And whos he to say i like Chase. Because i dont.

Sighing i take out the note from my pocket. I unfold it and read in my mind.

_Maximum, _

_I know you were not okay when you came out _

_of the dollar store. I get that you just met me, and i get that you _

_dont want to talk about your feelings to a total_

_stranger. But...what ever it was, you cant let it get you_

_down. Please if you have a problem you can __always talk to me. _

_I'm a good listener._

_Chase_

_(He gives her his number)_

I close my eyes. Now what?

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and if you want me to keep writing, please review. Once again no bad reviews. If you have any good ideas... dont be afriad to share. thanx =D=D=D**

**GO CHASE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter i hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long for me to post up. **

**MPOV**

"LIBRARY TIME!" exclaims Angel hopping up and down. I help them put on their windbreakers. I sigh as Angel runs to her room with Nudge.

Okay all I need now is for Chase to get here and we'd be all set.

"Iggy! Gazzy!" I call. They walk up to me. "No bombs, be good or I'll never take you out anywhere else in the world ever again." I tell them seriously.

"Yes Sir!" They say in unison. Sometimes I really wonder If Iggy's my age or Gazzy's. They laugh and walk away.

I quickly walk to the bathroom and look at myself. I was wearing some jeans and a white tee. And on top of that I had the windbreaker. I look at my hair, I was wearing it down today, just for fun, and I haven't done so in a long time. I look up at the mirror and find Fang leaning against the door behind me. As soon as he sees that I saw him, he walks up to me.

"What am I to do all day?" he asks standing behind me.

"I don't know…you could go out for some more fresh air again." I say picking up the brush and going over my hair.

"I don't _want _fresh air." he says.

I sigh and put the brush down. "Then what DO you want Fang?". I ask as if bored with the conversation.

"I want _you_ to cancel with…what ever his name is…and spend some time with me." he says hugging my waist.

I think about what would happen If I did cancel. Chase would be alone at the library, while me and Fang go out on a romantic date where we set up a picnic blanket and have lunch in the park. We eat sandwiches and strawberries, he would say , _I love you Max, _and I would go all _I love you too Fang_, while at the same time he's flirting with the other girl behind me.

"I don't think so." I say walking out of the bath room. "We're over, that means I'm not going out with you."

"Ah, so you want to go out with Chase?" he said matter-of-factly walking in front of me.

"NO! I told you last night. ME. And. CHASE. ARE. FRIENDS." I say trying to get it through his thick head.

Fang ignores every thing I say.

"Wait a minute, when did you meet this guy?" he says crossing his arms.

"Yesterday, mm, around six." I say also crossing my arms. "Why?"

"So technically we were still together. That means you were cheating on me." Fang says.

Oh no he didn't. I talk to a guy and become friends and he says I'm cheating, while he goes and kisses, who knows how many, girls and gets away with it.

I glare at him.

"SHUT UP, FANG!" I exclaim as I hear a knock on the door. I walk around him bumping his shoulder.

I walk to the door and open it a peek. Chase stood there looking around.

I open the door all the way and he turns to see me with a sparkling smile.

"Hey." I say.

"Hello," he says cheerfully. Then he gets all embrassed as he hesitates to pull out a bouqet from behind him.

"They're for you." he says blushing. I take them slowly looking at all the colors, there were yellow, blue, orange, purple. Very colorful.

"Wow, thanks, they're so beautiful." i say to him. Chase starts to figit with his jacket. I hear as i hear the girls running to me.

"Hey Chase!" They exclaim.

"Hey, whats up." He said to them.

"Max! Are those yours??" Angel said as Nudge awws at them.

"Uh yea, Chase gave them." I say handing them over to Nudge so that they could see them better.

"CAN I HAVE SOME?" Nudge said.

"Sure," Chase says plucking out two bright flower and putting them in each of their hair.

They smiled then started to giggle. I smile then go and get Iggy and Gazzy. I take the flowers with me and go to the living room.  
Fang sat at the couch looking abit red.

"Hey Fang would you mind putting these in water?" i ask knowing this would get him mad. He got up and walked out of the room. I put them down on the table and pray that their still there when i get back.

I go back to the front door were everyone was waiting.

"Okay lets go." i say hauling everyone out.

We got to the library on _bus._ hmm not such a good idea. The bus was super crowded and we were all bunched togethor. And for one i couldn't take it any longer. I swear i was about to jump out the window and flying up into the wide open air, and i bet so were the others.

I look down at Chase who looked like he was frozen looking at the ground. Whats up with him?

When the bus finally came to a stop we all ran out. Chase lead us to the library which was close by. We all walked inside, read some books. Angel and Nudge had fun in the girl books, about fairys and princesses. Iggy was sitting at a table enjoying the silence. Gazzy had gone off somewhere, so it was my part to go find him. I walk down aisles and aisles unil i came to the magazine row. Gazzy was looking at a magazine in his hand. I walk up and look at it.

I gasp and snatch it way as fast as i could. WTF!

"What are you reading!" i exclaim hiding the playboy mag, behind my back.

"A magazine." he says looking confused.

"But why _this_ magazine." I ask.

"Well Fang has a whole stack of them in our room-" he says.

I couldn't believe this. I could _not_ BELIEVE this. I kneel down to him.

"Listen Gazzy, these are bad magazines for little kids. You cant read these anymore, Okay?" i say as kind as i could

"But Fang-"

"I Know, and i'm going to have a little talk with him when i get home." i say. "Now promise you wont ever read them again?"

"Yea, i promise." he says stuffing his hands in his pockets. Just then Chase comes in.

"Hey Gazzy, i want to show you this awesome game on the computer. You get to blow up buildings, cars, and i think the world too." He says with a convincing tone.

"YEA!" Gasman exclaims, running out of the row. Chase stays behind and looks at me.

I sigh. "Did you hear?" i ask.

"Yea... i wouldnt have thought Fang of anything like that. But then i only met him yesterday, and it wasnt a very good meeting." he says. I smile and put the mag on the shelf.

"So what are you up to?" i ask walking up to him.

"mm. Nothing much, just organizing some stuff. You want to help?" he asks. I nod and follow him, we spent hours and hours organizing books on the right shelves and talking about things. Angel had come over and helped us put the books up. Chase told me about his family, he said he had a loving mother, and a father that supported him in everything he did. He loved them so much. The flock had been listening and were queit. I know how much they wished to have a family like Chases.

"What about you?" he asks.

I look down at the books i had in my hands.

"Well-" i didnt get to finish since there was a big crash in the front of the library. We put the books down and ran towards the noise. We stop short as one of my nightmares comes into view. Three flyboys stood there turning in all directions. I clutch my fist, great and i thought i was done with them.

**_You'll never be done with them, Maximum._**

_Thanks thats so reasureing. _i think

I turn to the flock, they all caught my stare and nod. I tap the back of iggys hand so that he knew. Then i look over at Chase who stood wide eyed at the flyboys. If we were going to fight with them, this was surely going to be the last time i would ever see Chase. He senses me gaze, and turns to look. But he looks back again as the flyboys catch sight of us and start in our direction.

"Come with us, and no one will get hurt." the robots say in a monotone.

"Right, like _that _is ever gonna happen." i say as the flock splits up into different sections of books. Nudge had taken Iggys hand and gone in one direction, Angel and Gazzy went in another and I hurried Chase into the next.

"Who are they?" Chase asks looking around the corner. He squints as the flyboys knock down rows and rows of the books.

"They're here for me and the others." I say taking his arm and pulling him to the back of the row. "You have to stay here, we can take care of them."

"Are you kidding me, you cant go out there, did you not see them just smash the walls. No i wont let you." He says taking my hand. I pull it away.

"We can do this, please trust me, you have to go." i say trying to push him out the emergency exit. Since it was so early, there is no one else in here but us.

"How?!?!" he asks resisting my pushes by holding on to the corner of the shelves. I sigh, i had to hurry and if it ment exposing myself, well thats what i had to do. I stop pushing and let him turn around. I step back abit and then pull my wind breaker off. I try not to look at Chases face as i out stretch my wings.

"This is HOW." i say flapping them and getting up in the air. I leave Chase there as i sore over the selves like a paper airplane, swiftly and precisley. i could see everything "LETS GO!" i shout. I watch as one by one, the rest of the flock comes up. I go over to the flyboys and jam one in the face with my feet. It goes down and i land on its chest. I pound my fist into its head and it snaps upwards. Another one comes up behind me and kicks my back. I tumple off and roll onto the ground. I quickly get up, dispite the blows i was reciveing from it. I kick one in the face as the rest of the flock attack the third one. I hit it in its back and it quickly falls to the ground.

I turn around as Angel uses her mind control to make a flyboy bend in a weird possition untill it snapped.

There was still one left. This one flew over the shelves sending paper flying in all directions. Books were ripped from there place and into the air. I follow it also blowing pages. The flyboy turns around. "Maximum, you WILL be taken in with out any more resistence." I says comeing towards me at full speed. I get my fist ready. As soon as it came close enough i pound with all my might. It explodes into little pieces and i get pushed by the things onto the ground. I could feel my fist bleeding and i could taste blood. I sit up as the flock come up running.

"MAX!! ARE YOU OKAY!" Nudge asks. I nod as i see someone run by, then the person runs back and looks at us. I look up and see Chase standing there with a worried face.

"MAX!" he says coming up and taking my hands. I was getting up so he helped. He looks at me with relief, he didnt even look surprised about the fact that there was five bird kids in front of him. Then he looks down at the paper on the ground and the ones still falling.

"Okay, _this_ is the most exciting day i EVER had in a library." he says joking around.

**WELL what do you think? Please Review! No bad Reviews. Tell me if you want me to write more.**

**I wouldnt mind any good ideas eiter! =D=D=D=D=D=D=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for it being so short. I promise to write more in the next Chapter. I hope you like it. ^.^**

**MPOV**

I walk the flock over to the table and sit them all down. Chase come up and sits down beside me. I flinch and get back up.

"I'll go look for our jackets." I say.

"No Max, I'll go, you just sit down and relax. You took a great fall." Chase said taking my hand and sitting me on a chair. I had my wings in, but I felt like they were spread out in the open.

I nod and he starts down the trashed rows. They all stay quiet until the sound of his footsteps disappear.

"What are we going to do?" asks Iggy quietly.

"I don't know." I say putting my hands over my face. Everyone looks over at me with surprise. Maximum Ride always know what to do!

"Max." Angel says with a little smile in her voice that makes me look up. "Max, Chase doesn't care that we have wings. He…cares about us. I bet if we tell him not to tell anyone about us, he wont ever."

I look at her for a minute. There was no way she would lie about something like this, and she _was_ the one with the mind reading abilities.

"We still can't be so sure, we'll have to wait and see." I say. They all nod.

Chase came back about five minutes later with all our wind breakers draped over his arms. He flips his hair with a nod of his head and smiles.

"Okay, who's is the pink one?" He asks pulling out a small one. Angel giggles as he comes over and helps her into it.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you.." he said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry." Angel says. The rest of us get our own and put them on.

"What are you going to do about the library?" Nudge asks picking a book off the ground. Chase looks around sadly.

"I guess I'll have to lie and say I never came in, That I have no idea how this happened." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

I feel my stomach twisting into a knot. He was going to get fired, for something he didn't do.

"How about we all go back to your house and I can show you how to make strawberry cheesecake?" he asks looking at all of us. The flock is instantly happy again.

"YEA! COME ON! LETS GO!" they all shout running to the back exit.

Chase stays with me. He smiles.

"We need to talk." I say to him quietly. He takes my hand in his and starts towards the exit door. I feel my face get slightly pink.

"I know, but…not now." he says with a nod towards the flock. I nod. He lets go of my hand as soon as we reached the rest.

We take another unbearable ride back on the bus, then walked the rest of the way home. I open the front door and walk to the living room.

Fang sat there reading a book of him. He looks up when I come it. "What? Date gone wrong?" he asks with a hint of a smile.

"Not a date. And Yes, gone wrong, is the perfect words. Three flyboys attacked us." I say pointing at a gash I had on my arm. Fang sighs.

"I thought we were done with them?" he says.

"I guess not." I say with a shrug.

"Well at least you ditched skater boy." he says with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"Actually-"

"Hey Max, do you want to help me? Nudge and Gazzy already started with the ingredients." Chase says coming into the living room.

"Sure." I say looking over at Fang.

Fang sat there staring, as if confused. He looks at me and then at Chase. He gets up.

"Fang, would you like to help?" Chase asks.

"Yes. I will help, just because I know that Max sucks at cooking." He says glaring at me.

I glare back, and Chase laughs.

"Well okay, lets go." he says.

"wait, I need to talk to you first." I say to Chase. Fang stops in his step and acts like he's not listening.

"Not right now." Chase says.

"yes now."

"No."

"Yes."

"In a while."

"No, now!"

"no"

"Why not now?"

"Tomorrow."

"What!?!?"

"How's, 10:00 p.m.?"

"But-"

"I'll pick you up."

"Wait-!"

"Okay, it's a date." Chase says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and walking back into the Kitchen. I stand there stunned for a minute.

"GAHAHAH!!!" Fang shouts, stomping out of the living room. Wow I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. I don't think he'll be helping with the cake.

I take a second to recover then head back to the kitchen.

The cake came out delicious. We ate it all up with out Fang…oops.

Chase says good bye to everyone then turns to me.

"See ya tomorrow." he says with a mischievous grin.

I shake my head, but laugh.

"Yea. See ya." I say closing the door. I sigh and head for my room. Everyone was already getting ready to sleep. I get a hair band and pull my hair into a ponytail and collapse on a couch.

I wonder what's in store for tomorrow.

**AGAIN! Sorry for it being so short! Please review. No bad ones. Thanks for reading!**

**MORE ADVICE PLEASE!!!=D=D=D=D=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres the next Chapter, Enjoy! =D=D=D=D=D**

**MPOV**

The next day went on like any other day would have gone. I woke everyone up, they were all hungry and Iggy made breakfast. While everyone finished up I left the room. I walked up to the second floor and into the attic. I looked around at the dusty and old things left behind by the previous owners.

I walked over to the musty windows and wipe as much dust off it so I could see outside. I unlatch the lock and slide it open. A soft gust of wind makes the lose hair on my face slide away. I take a second to gaze around then I swing my legs over the ledge. Holding onto the window as I swing myself out and stand on the edge, I take a grip of a piece of the roof and haul myself up.

Standing up I outstretch my wings letting the wind cool them up. I had barley used them lately and I was going to make everything of this moment. I take a couple of steps back then I run for it, jumping off the end. I close my eyes and wait for the wind to catch me.

As soon as it does, I swerve up and then look down at the cabin. I wouldn't be gone long. It would just be a couple of minutes. I take off using my skill to go faster to go up high and far. I spread out my arms and take in all the freshness. I angle my wings and start twirling in spirals.

Now this is the life. Who needs walking when you could fly. SO much better. I open my eyes taking a glance under me. I couldn't see much, thus, confirming that I went up pretty high. I take a deep breath and let myself free fall. As soon as I can see the town below again I take my wings out and fly again.

I fly around not really thinking about the clouds and birds around me. I was mostly thinking about, other, things. Things like Fang giving me the silent treatment. I knew that It wouldn't be long before I told him the real reason, why we're not together. And I was thinking about things like Chase. What can I say, I'm crazy for the guy. I just met him, yet I cant get enough of him. And today I was going to talk about him about our wings.

I was going to tell him all about HOW we got them, and if then, he thinks we're weirdos and runs off the tell the world about us, then we will leave. But if its like Angel says and he really does care for us, then we stay and hope for him to keep the secret.

I look below and something catches my eye, it was a big tree that had branches going out everywhere. I swoop down and land on one of them. I sit down and relax for a while. I love spending all day with the flock, but sometimes I like being alone. Not as much as Fang, but you get the point.

"Hello? I'm back!" I exclaim as I walk down the steps from the attic. It was a bit quiet. I peek into the living room and find Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy fast asleep on each other. They must have dozed off waiting for me to come home. I smile and turn around almost running into Fang.

"Your home." he says. I guess he forgot all about no talking to me.

I nod and walk around him. I had to get ready for tonight. I walk into my room and open the drawer that we had. Hmm, I don't have that many things to chose from. I'll wear my yellow tee and my jeans.

"I'm going out for some air." Fang says to me at my door. I roll my eyes and walk over to the doorway.

"Okay, you do that." I say about to close the door in his face, yet he goes and stops it with his hand.

I sigh. "What?"

Fang looks at me for a minute with his dark eyes then lets go of the door.

"Nothing…I'll be back later." He says.

"Yea, whatever." I say closing the door. I stand there for a minute, FRESH AIR! COME ON. Letting out some of my anger. I take deep breaths, then I take my shirt off and throw it on the ground. THAT BUTT HEAD!!! I scream as loud as I could, in my head. I take even breaths and pull the yellow shirt on. I take my jeans off and slip on the clean on. Quickly doing my hair I go over to the door, and walk into the living room.

"Hey…Iggy." I say shaking him a bit. He wakes up quickly and quietly.

"hmm? What?" He asks half asleep, he takes my arms and pulls himself off the couch.

"Listen closely, when I leave later, your in charge, got it? Remember all the routines we practiced? If anything too rash happens I want you to look for me or Fang. Okay? Don't forget to eat. Don't play around with your bombs. Please! The date starts at 10:00 so I'm guessing I'll be back at 12:00. Go to sleep early for once." I say to him with a serious tone.

"Okay I promise, but can we go outside? You know, fly around a while." He asks getting a worried expression.

"Yea sure, just not to far, why? What's wrong?" I ask putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets just say I didn't know It was possible for us to get wing cramps." he says flinching and unfurling his wings a bit.

I massage his cramped spots until I heard a knock on the door. At the same time I heard Fang come in the room. He didn't meet my eyes as he walked up to Iggy.

"Hey Iggy, have you seen the-_stuff_ I had in the room?" Fang asks extra quietly.

"The Mags? No I haven't…but you know now that I think about it I haven't seen anything for a couple of years now." Iggy says matter-of-factly, eyes closed as I continued with his back and wings.

"They were in the room, they couldn't have just disappear." Fang whispers to Iggy.

"_I_ know where they are." I say moving to his neck. I couldn't help but smile at the surprise on Fangs face.

"what." he says in a super quiet voice I had to strain to hear.

"Yea, I have them somewhere." I say

"Max, their, their not mine, I found them and I thought I could sell them." He says trying to keep the lie out of his voice.

"Right." I pull away from Iggy.

"Max?" Came a shy voice from the living room entrance. The two of us look up then Fang quickly takes a sweater that was laying around and throws it on Iggy's wings. He doesn't know about Chase knowing yet. I ignore him and walk up to chase. I had called him the night before and told him that the door would be open and he could just come on in.

"Hey Chase." I say.

Chase smiles as if he was about to receive a gift. But then he looks troubled as he pulls a plastic bag out from behind him.

"Umm. Are _these_ the mags you wanted me to burn?" he asks. I gasp and look over at Fang. Fang hears this and his head snaps up. He had a furious expression. I quickly turn and push Chase out of the living room.

"RUN!" I shout as Fang starts toward us. Chase sees him and shoots down the hall. I was right behind him, hurrying to open the door to outside. We run out and stop.

"Okay, I'll go _up and _meet you at the central park." I say taking the bag from his hands. Chase nods and takes his skateboard. He starts down the road going REALLY fast only looking back once before I out spread my wings and took off into the sky. I turn around to look down. Fang was standing outside the house looking up at me. I wave the bag then turn back around and headed for the park. From the corner of my eye I see as he catches air and is headed for me at an extraordinary speed. I make a face and speed it up a notch.

When I finally get there I look down at the trees for a good place to land. There was a clearing just entering the forest I could look for chase from the-

I gasp as my air was knocked out and something heavy clung to my back preventing my wings from moving. I started falling but I don't let go of the bag.

"-LET…GO!" I shout as we get closer to the trees. He doesn't. I hit the branches hard, I came to the ground with a thump. I had my eyes closed as I groan with pain. I open my eyes and find fang looking down at me.

Fang tilts his head. "Hello" he whispers.

"Can I have those magazines back, they cost a lot, I'm going to sell them over the internet, and get the money for us." He says putting a hand on my forearm.

"really?" I ask trying hard not to look him in the eyes.

"Yes." He says leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"Max! There you are, Its ready!" Chase calls from afar. I look at him and push fang off me. He lands on his but, as I spring up tugging my wings in. I make it over to Chase out of breath.

"What was that?" Chase asks as he lead me into a path almost as small as the one to get to the cabin but more hidden.

"I'll explain later" I say kind of embarrassed. The path lead into a small opening next to the lake. Chase goes over to an old garbage can. I come up behind him and wait.

"Okay, I've seen HOBOS do this before." he says pulling out a box of matches. I could hear far away as Fang walks right past the little path.

I put my finger to my lips. Chase nods. He throws a lit match in and watches as the flames grow. I open the bag and start tossing them in. These things were disgusting, I cant believe Fang. When I finished with them I looked up at Chase (who was looking down at his watch).

"Well Miss Ride. I believe it is time for our date." he said with a bow. I could feel a blush creeping up my face, but i try and act normal. "Come on, I found a table by the lake. It'll be good for some private time." He says walking around some trees and over to a table. He sits down and I do the same. I bite my lip, okay how do I start, I have to be cool, calm, and brave.

"So..." Chase said.

"I WAS IMPLANTED BIRD DNA WHEN I WAS BORN!! THATS WHY WE HAVE WINGS! THEY DID TESTS ON US, AND TORTURED US. BUT WE GOT SAVED BY ONE OF THE SCIENTISTS!" I blurt out. I slap a hand over my mouth. I slam my head down on the table with embarrasment.

**_Good one Max. _**The voice said. I bang it again at the sound of it.

_You couldn't have helped me a freaking, minute ago?? _I tell the voice.

**_You never asked. _**It answered.

_YOU WOULDN"T HAVE ANSWERED. _I exclaim.

"Who would do such a thing." Chase whispers. I slowly look up at him.

"Easter, would." I say in a wary tone. Just remembering gave me goose bumps. So many test, so much pain and torture. I remember when i used to comfort the little ones when they cryed while i fought to keep my own tears from falling, because i was the leader. And the fear was more then we could handle.

"Easter?" Chase asks. I dont want to tell him anythiing. But he has to know, so he never tells.

"Maximum, i promise you that i will never ever tell anyone, i would rather die then say anything." He says with a soft smile. I had explained it all as he listened to me closely. I told him about the Flyboys, Jeb, Erasers, and everything else. The sun was going down and turning the sky a pink, red, orange and purple. The water glistened and sparkled.

"Thanks." I say. Chase looks up from the table to me. The sunset catches his eyes, increasing the color and shine.

**FPOV**

I never thought i was the kind of person to be _jelous_. But ever since chase came along, I can tell the green eyed monster was taking over. Is that really why I was hiding behind a bush, spying on Max, and _him_. Yes.

I watch as Max talks to him, just pouring out words, while Chase keeps his eyes on her in awe. I wonder what their talking about.

I stare at Chase, REALLY! What did she see in him? Why did she pick him over me? We were fine. I think.

My cell vibrates in my pocket.

"Hello." I say in a whisper. I dont know in how much trouble i would be in if Max found me.

"Fang? Hey baby, where are you? You said you'd meet me here at the mall, and your _not _here yet!" Came a female voice. It takes me a minute to remember it was the red head i was with the day before. Her name was Chelsey.

"Oh, hey. I'm not gonna make it. Sorry." I say. i really dont know why i talk to her, all she likes to do is shop. Maybe its because she's prettier then Max.

No. Thats not it.

I hang up on her in mid-sentence. SHOES, CLOTHES, MAKEUP! THATS ALL SHE TALKS ABOUT!

Looking back at chase, i frown.

I will have Max back, no matter what.

**I hope you liked it. Please review! NO BAD REVIEWS! I need some ideas too, PLEASE!!**

**=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D**


	7. Chapter 7

**MPOV**

I close my eyes, trying hard to get the images out of my head. I wonder how many years I'll have to _live_ with these pictures. Probably forever… these things don't just go away, they scar.

"Max? Max, please don't look so sad, besides I know about one good thing that you got." Chase says offering a helpful grin. I tilt my head, what could be so good about that. As if reading my mind, he answers.

"You met Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang, didn't you?" he said. I ignore the last name he says. But beside that he was right. I don't know what kind of person I would be if I had never met Angel, or the others.

"Yea I guess your right." I say. The sun was out of sight now, leaving behind a purple haze. Chase looks up at the sky.

"And I guess, I wouldn't complain if I could be free to fly everywhere I wanted. Away from the people I didn't like." he whispers. I get up slowly. Walking over to stand in front of Chase. I unfurl my wings and outstretch my hand. He blushes deeply and takes my hand.

"Chase, would you like to fly with me?" I ask. Chase puts his hands in his pockets and stares at his feet.

"I… don't think you can carry me." He says quietly with a chuckle. I roll my eyes and turn. I take a running start and jump into the air. I was so close to falling in the water but I was already airborne. I fly up into the air and look down at chase. I cross my arms across my chest.

"So… _you_ think I cant carry you?" I say with a smirk. I dive bomb over to him and grab his arms. Before Chase had a chance to react I was already high up in the air. It was getting darker by the minute so I doubt anyone can see us. After awhile of flying around I landed on top of a small building, It was probably a flee market or something.

I drop Chase down first then come to a running stop. I look over at Chase, who had a cute sideways smile and his eyes shined like a child on Christmas morning.

"That was amazing! Best thing I've ever done in my life. I cant believe how high we went." he says putting a hand though his caramel hair. I wouldn't really say we went up SO high. But if I had taken him up farther it probably would have been harder for him to breath.

"So, now what?" he asked when all his adrenaline had died down. I shrug and extend my finger and poke him.

"Your it." I say before I jump off the side of the building.

"That's not fair!" Chase calls as I laugh.

_**Maximum your getting careless.**_ The voice said.

_Whatever._ I think continuing to laugh.

**FPOV**

How could she be so comfortable showing her wings to him? And then she has the nerve to take him for a joy ride.

Whatever, I waited a couple of minutes before following them. God I hate that guy.

Finally after a while Max looked into Chases eyes while he jumps around, apparently excited he was the first wingless person to fly (not counting airplanes). I quickly land and stay behind a tree. The streets were dark and empty, everyone already retreated to their homes.

"Your it." I hear Max say before jumping off the building. I watch as Chase went from an excited kid to a worried mess, then back to a playful expression. Had he really expected Max to fall and die?

"That's not fair!" Chase called. Max laughs then starts flying around for a minute smiling down at him. She smiles so much more these days…

Max goes over a few feet over Chases reach. Chase jumps, but fails. He tries over and over, until he finally gives. He puckers his lips and stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets. Max laughs in return.

She looked beautiful like an angel. So lovely in every way. I take a glace back at Chase and stagger back.

"Damn it." I whisper.

***CPOV***

While Max laughs, I couldn't help but look away. She was being so nice to me. And I know I must be CRAZY, but I couldn't help my feelings. And I couldn't be away from her. I was going to show her how I felt tonight. I let my eyes wonder on the ground, if I kept staring at her I probably wont have enough courage to do it. I come to a stop on a dark figure looking up at Max. I recognized him as Max's "brother" Fang. When Max had explained to me that they all weren't related, It clicked. Could it be that Fang had a think for Max? Maybe. I just had a feeling.

I couldn't help but blush, well I minus well kill two birds with one stone. While Max was distracted I jump just high enough to get a hold of her wrist. I pull on her until I get the other. Max turns pink as I put my hands on her waist. She lands on the ground gently. I put a hand on her cheek. Her eyes shone beautifully at me.

**MPOV**

I think I'm going to faint…

**FPOV**

He wouldn't. I didn't bother hiding anymore, Chase already saw me and now he was going to…no, he wouldn't dare. I watch as Chases lips move closer to Max's. Why didn't Max flip him? Or Kick, punch him? RUN MAX! I clutch my fist as Chases lips meet Max's and he kisses her softly. He holds onto her waist and she keeps her hands to his chest as if she would push him away, but doesn't.

**CPOV**

I pull away feeling my heart racing faster then I ever had. I held her in my arms cherishing every moment. I loved her. And now she knew that I liked her. It was a start.

I look down at the ground. Fang was standing there looking angry. This is the first time I've seen him with an emotion at all. He clutches his fist and out spreads is wings. They were black, nothing like Max's. He gives me a deadly glare then flies away.

**MPOV**

Wow. Okay that was kind of embarrassing. We stayed there watching the stars until I was on the verge of falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Lets go home." I say getting up and offering a hand.

"Sure, but we're walking." he said standing up by his self and hugging me. He presses his lips to my forehead and gives me feathered kisses.

"Why? don't you think I can carry you?" I whisper, too tired to raise my voice.

"No, I know you can. Its just that your too tired to fly and… I want to walk you home." he says shyly.

"Oh, in that case, we walk." I say taking his hand. It took us a while but Chase kept me laughing with funny stories he had read in the library. When we finally made it there, we stopped at my front door. Chase hugs me and gives me a last kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yea." He says smiling at me.

I walk inside and look around. The house was quiet, everyone was probably in bed. I walk into the living room and find that there was pillows and blankets, covered all over the ground. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were on the ground, huddled together, while Iggy slept on the couch. Well at least they went to sleep. Good Job Ig. I walk into my room and close the door. Today went better then I thought. I sigh.

"So, how'd it go?" came a dark voice from behind. I turn around and find Fang standing in the corner of my room.

"It was good. We talked and did stuff." I say shrugging and taking my shoes off, acting as usual as i could.

"Really?" Fang says in a quiet tone. He walks up to me and takes a strand of my hair. "Just friends... and since you _just_ talked and your _just_ friends. We can go out again." Fang says. I smack his hand away.

"No."

Fang puts his hands in his pockets. I make the wrong move and look him in the eyes. His eyes were the opposites of Chase's. Where Chase had hazel, bright, smothering eyes, Fang had black emotionless eyes. I wonder how he got them to lure me in the first time.

I look away quickly. "Changed my mind." I say. Fang stays expressionless.

"What happened? Why dont you love me anymore? You used to tell me everyday and now...now you barley even talk to me." He says darkly. I watch as he lets out a breath and looks out my window. "We were fine until Chase came along-"

"Dont you dare blame this on Chase! He had nothing to do with it. He is just a normal, regular, person, i happened to meet. In fact, i would have never even met him if it wasn't for you!" I shout at him angrily. Fang trys to cover the confussion on his face but fails.

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked me in a low whisper. I keep my eyes away from him. I could feel my voice start to quiver.

**_Come on Max._**

"-If you hadnt been cheating on me... I would have never even met Chase. If you hadnt lied to my face, for who knows how long-" i cut off, my vision starting to blur. If even the littlest lie comes out of his mouth, I am going to burst.

"Thats...not true." He says. Wow he was really going to try to lie his way out of this. I look up at him.

"YES! Yes it is! I SAW YOU FANG, you were kissing a red head in the store! Nobody told me, and i didnt hear it from a rumor! I had to rely on the freaking voice in my head, to find out!" I say furious with him.

Fang was quiet.

"Say Something!" I say getting fustrated.

"I dont like her." He says quietly. Really? I dont think i like her either.

"Well. Thats to bad." i say "I like Chase. You should have picked smarter."

Fang keeps an emotionless face, yet he clutches and unclutches his fist. I step back as Fang turns around and walks out of the room.

"where are you going?!?!" I ask running out behind him. Fang doesnt respond, but goes to the front door. I stare after him as he opens it and walks out.

**_Max! He's going after Chase!_**

My eyes go wide. I try to grab Fang before he unfurls his wings and takes off into the dark night. I fall to the ground landing on a pile of stones.

**_Dont just sit there, Go after him!_**

I ignore the scrapes on my knees and stand. I look up just as the black clouds take in Fang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!! um sorry if its to short, i tried to make it longer but it comes out super short on the computer. =(  
Hope you like it=)**

**MPOV**

_**Hurry Max, Faster!**_

I focus on the sky in front of me, my hair wiped across my face and the wind whistled by my ears. I had lost sight of Fang. He had obviously gone invisible. And if he had done that, there was no way in knowing if I'd already gone by him.

"Hey Max!" came a voice from above me. I stop and glance up at no other then Fang. "Since I'm second in command, I say we move." Fang says. I glare at him.

"Hey Fang. Since I'm first in command, I say we stay."

"Fine." Fang says flying ahead of me. I fly in front of him, but before I knew it he once again had me like earlier today.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where are _you_ going?" I spat back, trying desperately to get out of his hold.

"Do you have to know everywhere I go?" he asks.

"Do _you_ have to mess with my love life?"

Fang lets me go abruptly and shoots away. I was about to reach him again when I caught something with my super hybrid vision. I look down. My heart almost stops as I see Fang also look down. I make one of my quick decisions (you know, the ones that almost always get me into trouble) and tuck my wings in. I start free falling down, the fastest way.

I was almost there when Fang wraps his arms around me.

"Shoot" I murmur as I crush against the ground. I felt as rocks and sticks scrape against me. I lay there with motionless and undoubtedly in pain.

I groan as I try to sit up. This is great, I could barely move and I didn't know where chase was. Fang on the other hand should be on the ground right next to me. I hold my breath and grab for the nearest tree to pull myself up. I bite my lip as I try and balance on my bruised legs. I tuck my wings away as I do a quick three sixty. I freeze.

Oh god, where was Fang?

We must have landed in a forest area because I could only see tree after tree.

"Fang!" I call out, flinching at how low it came out. It must be from the blow. I cant believe this.

"FANG!" I call out again but a bit louder.

"Okay, Okay I heard you the first time. Max you look hurt. Are you okay?" I hear fangs voice from behind me. I turn around and come face to face with him.

"No, Thanks to you!" I snarl at him. Fang keeps his face as if nothing happened and walks around me. He wasn't even hurt.

"I'm sorry Max. I really am. We were best friends, and I know that there Is only one thing that's keeping us apart."

"What are you talking about?!?!" I exclaim trying to walk towards him but fall instead. He walks up. "Listen to me, either you stop talking to Chase, or I will have to tell _him_ to stay away." he asks

"No Fang! You listen to me! I swear, if you hurt a single hair on that boys head, I will never see you the same again." I say in an angry whisper. Fang says nothing. Trying to stand up again I take a look at my jeans. They were ripped in different places and covered with dirt and blood, but not enough to have to worry about. My arms were scraped and my tee was just as dirty as my jeans.

I take a look at Fang, who was just standing there as if deep in thought. I watch as his eyes move to the right. He was listening to something. I do the same and listen. I take a second before I finally hear the footsteps coming in our direction. It took another minute before some one came through.

"Max!" Chase exclaims coming towards me. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine…H-How'd you know I was here?" I ask, my heart beating faster as he puts a hand on my arm and helps me up.

"I saw you falling." He said with a worried voice.

I nod. How could he have seen me falling if I was still a good distance away? I look up at him. And he tries to give me a smile but ends up… not. I smile at him to show him I was fine. I look over at Fang, I was happy to see he wasn't trying to kill Chase. Thanks Fang.

**FPOV**

I'm out of here. There was no point on staying here anymore. Even if, beating the crap out of the guy seemed necessary, but if it meant losing Max's confidence…well I don't want that. I take out my wings and set off. Sure, I still liked Max, but if I hadn't gone and ruined it…

I rise over the tree tops and stop, I look up at the moon, so much more up higher then me. I was about to move when I see some thing. A bunch of tiny dots flying in the distance. Birds? It took a second for me to realize that they were coming toward me, and they were growing, defiantly not birds.

"Max!" I shout, flying back down. I land on the ground about five feet away from her. I look at her and she instantly knows. But before she can move a muscle, something big and metal, hits my side, full blast, jamming me against a tree. I was surprised I didn't break.

I open my eyes in time to see Max trying to get out of Chase's help to walk, but she probably twisted her ankle when she fell, so she wasn't going to go far. I curse at myself. There I go ruining everything again. I guess its up to me.

I push off the tree and punch the flyboy that hit me. It's head flings back giving me a chance to fly up and kick it real hard, Max had shown me their weak point so I dive under and behind before the flyboy falls on the ground and kick his neck. The flyboy stops moving and falls to the ground. I look up and see another one coming toward me, I use my hands and kick my feet up (doing a back flip) and hit its chest. I turn back and find Chase trying to pull Max away but Max, being Max, kept trying to stand up.

"Chase! Pick her up! Get out of here!" I say dodging as another one tries to hit me. How many were there? I take a look around and find about six more standing around me. Oh no. I steal another look at Max, who was in Chases arms now kicking and trying to get down. Stubborn Max, always worried about her flock, always ready to fight. But Chase manages to run into the trees. I turn back, just as a flyboy rams his fist into my ribs. The pain was excruciating, but I stayed on my feet.

Okay here I go, Max, Please don't do something stupid, please.

**CPOV**

"Max, please. Please stay still. Your hurt. Please." I whisper urgently to Max. She was actually near tears for fang. I had carried her deep in the woods in the shadows, crouched behind a tree. But still Max kept trying to go and help him. If only I could do something.

"Max, It's Okay, He's going to be fine." I say. She sakes her head.

"No Chase! You don't get it! I need to help him, I need, I need-"

"Max, your hurt!" I say looking at her swelling ankle. God, I have to help some way. "Hey!" I say taking her face in my hands and making her look at me in the eyes. "Is Fang a good fighter?" I ask. Max nods. "Has he ever fought those things before?" I say. She nods but get a hurt expression.

"But never alone." she says. I catch a tear fall from the corner of her eye. I wonder if she felt as useless as I did. I hug her tight, standing back up, Max in my arms. She was so light.

I walk around the tree but almost collide with something. I look up at it and take a step back.

"Maximum, come with us." The flyboy said. I take another step back and run into something. I turn and see another one.

"Are you serious?" I say trying to sound funny, but ended up sounding scared. Max looks at me with a serious face.

"Chase, I have to g-go with them." She stutters. I remember what she told me about these whacko's, I remember the fear in her eyes.

"No Max. No your not going back." I say holding on to her tighter.

"Chase, I have too. They'll try and hurt you, when all they want is me." She says before she kisses my lips. I kiss her back letting my guard down and she jumps out of my arms. I try to get her but was put into a head lock by one of the flyboys.

"NO MAX!" I shout. She looks angrily at the flyboys.

"Okay, I'm coming just leave him alone." She snarls.

"Good." The flyboys say putting out a hand. I watch as a small hole opens up and sprays Max in the face. She instantly falls asleep but before she can hit the ground, the flyboy catches her and flies away. The one holding me gets the signal and also leaves.

"MAX!" I shout running in their direction. This is all my fault, Fang told me to get out of here, and I didn't. He's going to kill me.

**Okay i hope you liked it. If you have any cool ideas i would love to hear them. I'm sorry if i didnt get to put some  
of your ideas in. I've gotten so many cool ideas for Chases Secreat. But i just cant pick.  
I need help. Leave ideas. Please Review! No bad reviews. **

**=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay heres the next chapter!!! Thank you To EVERYONE who voted. I'm sorry if your choice didnt win. I had great idea from all of them. Um dont give up yet. Chase could have more secrets later on. Heres the next chapter and i hope you like this next chapter! =)**

**FPOV**

"you idiot." I say turning abruptly away from Chase. How could he be so stupid. Didn't I tell him to leave? Instead he stopped and hide behind a tree. And now Max is gone.

"I already said it once, I'm not going to say it again!" says Chase with what looked like a tear about to fall from his eye. He had said something about being able to help get Max back. I clutch my fist and I turn to look at him. He looks at me for a second. I chuckle.

"You actually think your in love with Max, don't you?" I say with mockery. Chase flushes red and grinds his teeth. He pushes me back with a strong hand that I didn't expect.

"I _know_ I love Max." Chase says, his voice getting thick. I smirk. This really ticks him off. "LOOK WHOS TALKING! DO YOU LOVE HER? AT LEAST _I_ DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER!" He says. I was taken back. How did he know? Did Max actually tell him about me and Chelsea. No she wouldn't, she couldn't have…

"Who told you this?" I ask him in a harsh whisper. Chase glares at me. Then he looks away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He doesn't say anything. I turn around again and unfurl my wings. It takes me only two strokes to get me into the air.

"Where are you going?" Chase shouts up at me.

"Home." I say not turning back.

"What about MAX!" He says desperately. I sigh.

"Its late, go home. Tomorrow I'll tell the others. Then we'll set out to get her. We'll bring her back ourselves, your just a normal person…and you'll only get in the way." I say before I head for the cabin.

**CPOV**

No. Why was he going to wait?!?! Didn't he fear what they could do her? I run back to the road where I had left all my thing when I saw Max falling. It was horrible, at that moment I could feel my heart ache as I saw her coming down. I was more then relieved when is saw her conscious, but the ankle thing was still bad.

I get on my skate board and turn around. My parent are never home, so it was okay to go over to the cabin for a while. They are going to be so sad when they find out, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. How where they going to do this with out me? I just have to go. I'm the one that got Max into this, and I think I know how to get her out.

Really, the only problem I see here is how I'm going to get there. But besides that. I could deal with. I use my foot to speed me down the road as fast as I could go.

I look up at the sky. I'm not to far away from Fang. I can make it there around the same time as him. I aim down the road, dodging easily around cars and other things. I feel a vibration coming from my pocket, I was getting a call. I don't slow down as I pull my cell phone out.

"Hello." I say.

"Son, where are you?" Came a deep voice from the other end. I flinch at the sound of it. God, he really picked a good moment to call me.

"Why do you need to know?" I ask as seriously as I could sound, I didn't want him to hear that I had been crying. It was silent for a second.

"… Never mind. What are you doing?" He asks. I clear my throat.

"I'm headed home." I say hoping he wasn't actually home waiting for me. But somehow, I doubt It.

"That's good. You can go to sleep early, You did a good job today, I heard that they finally captured the famous Maximum Ride. And that you had a big part of it. Also I heard that _your_ getting promoted." My dad says. "I'm proud of you."

I gulp. "…yea. Thanks." I say.

"Get home safe." He says before hanging up. I put my cell phone down slowly. We'll see how proud he is of me after I do this. I reach the path to get into the house after a while. I leave my board there and just run into the small opening. I get to the house in less then five minutes. I knock on the door. Fang had somehow beaten me here. I hear foot steps coming slowly, and then stop. I put my ear to the door and listen.

"Don't answer." Came Fangs voice from inside, he was obviously trying to be, quiet, he didn't know that I was trained for this type of thing.

"Who is it?" came Iggy's calm voice. I bang two more times on the door.

"Chase… I'll tell you in a second, just don't answer it." Fang replied. It was quiet for a second, Iggy must be thinking it through. I hear light steps walk into the room.

"What is wrong?" Angel asks. I immediately remember when Max had told me about Angels mind reading skills. She would see what happened and if I'm lucky she's going to help me.

I put my head to the door and close my eyes. _Please Angel, please, I'm counting on you. _I think to myself. I hear as Angel gasps at the thoughts in Fangs head.

"Fang, how could you?" Came her sweet soft voice.

"ME?" Fang says offended. And getting mad. "It was _his_ fault! He, HE!-"

"But, Fang… Chase tried his best, he really did. And now…, now he wants to help us." Angels voice starts to get teary. I tighten my eyes. I kept on seeing her face in my head and I couldn't help but feel my chest start to squeeze my heart. I listen to Angel sob quietly. She was probably listening to Fangs thoughts about Max being gone. Poor girl, she was so small and losing Max would be like losing a mother.

I had to help them as soon as possible. Before those people did anything to her. I open my eyes just as a tear rolls down my cheek. I close my hand into a fist and bang on the door again.

"PLEASE-"

**APOV**

"-OPEN THE DOOR." came a pleading voice from outside. I slowly walk over to the door, Fang crosses his arms and looks away, Iggy stares with his unseeing eyes at the ground. I wipe away the tears in my eye and turn the door knob. I stand there looking up at Chase, he had his arms to his side and there were tears sliding down his cheeks, trickling on his black tee. His brown hair covered his eyes, he was very upset. I take a peek in his thoughts. And then feel like crying all over again. Chase was so sad, right now. He was sad, and desperate,…angry and crushed, but most of all he was scared. He was scared of what was going to happen to Max, and if he was ever going to see her again.

"its okay Chase." I say walking over to him. "Its okay, your allowed to come and help us." I stand on my toes and wipe the tears off his cheeks. Chase nods and looks up. His hazel eyes seemed dull. Nothing compared to when he looked at Max, or when he had a smile on. I take a second and think. What were we going to do? I turn to Fang.

"What's the plan?"

Fang shakes his head. _I'm not going to think of a plan just so that it goes and gets ruined by him. _Fang thinks giving me a look. I stare up at him with the most innocent face I could put on.

_**Please Fang. Please do this for Max. Chase could come in handy-**_

_How_

_**He just could! Please Fang. For Max. Think of the things that they're doing to her. **_

…

_**Chase can skate board there. And he might know how to fight.**_

_No he cant… trust me. _

_**He could have been in shock. And he wasn't ready, next time, he'll be ready. **_

_How are you so sure? _

_**Fang. I can read minds. I know a lot of things, that would surprise you. **_

_Like?_

_**Just things. One of which I think your about to find out. **_

Fang looks at me with confusion, then at Chase. Nudge and my brother come out of the living room half asleep.

"What's going on in here?" Nudge asks. Gazzy yawns trying to wipe the sleep away from his eyes with a hand. "Chase. Are you okay?" She asks seeing the look on Chase's face.

"I-I Have to tell you something." Chase says. " But I need you to let me help you. I know I can help you, you just have to trust me." He says looking at Fang.

Fang flashes me a quick glace, then looks back at Chase. They don't lose eye contact. Until Fang finally tightens his jaw.

"Fine." fang says. Chase nods, then looks around the room. He sighs.

"I… was sent to spy on you for awhile now…by The School." He says looking down. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy's mouths drop. Fang clutches his fist and moves quickly to stand in front of me and Gazzy.

"Get out." Fang snarls.

"But I quit. Well they don't know that yet but I did. I quit a long time ago. I noticed that you guys didn't deserve to go back to that place and-"

"-Why should we believe you?" Iggy says quietly yet you could hear the threat in his voice.

"you should believe me because I'm telling the truth. I love Max, and I would never do anything to hurt her." Chase explains taking a step forward. Nudge starts to weep silently in the back, realizing what was happening. Gazzy shakes his head.

"Then WHERE IS SHE NOW!" Gazzy shouts around Fang. I look over at him but he just glares at Chase.

Chase looks at anything but his eyes.

"She was taken by erasers." he says. Nudges sobs get a bit louder. No, this wasn't right, they were taking it all wrong. I guess I'll have to step in. I move quickly under Fangs arms and stand in front of Chase. I push one of my curls out of my face and out spread my white wings. This catches their attention. Even Nudge looks up from her hands.

"Guys, he's telling the truth. All of it. Yes, he's a spy, but also that he cares about us. He doesn't want to hurt any of us. It wasn't his fault that the erasers came at the wrong time… which brings up something. Fang. Why was Max's Ankle twisted when Chase found her?" I say. It had been bugging me. When I read Chases mind I saw that he had run to see where Max had fallen, because she was falling. And when he found her she was on the ground and couldn't get up.

Fang puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

"We, kind of got into a little argument. We were flying and i be was trying to prevent her from stopping me from beating the crap out of Chase and well she fell and she kind of…"

"You pushed Max?" Nudge says with a hand over her mouth she moved to stand next to me.

"Dude, you went to far." Iggy says stepping away from Fang.

"Would you like it if _I_ pushed you out of the sky and twisted you ankle?" Gazzy says going with Iggy, but not before letting one go right in front of Fang. Everyone laughs and Fang puts a hand over his nose backing away quickly. I turn to Chase.

"Chase you can help." I say. Chase smile down at me.

"Thanks you." he says giving me a hug.

"So, what are we going to do?" Iggy asks. Nobody says anything.

"Um…" Chase says. " I think I have a plan."

Nudge smiles at Chase then looks at Fang. He look around at us then up at Chase.

"Well? Lets hear it then." Fang says in a low voice.

**How was it?? Review Please, no bad reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY!!!! I had it all writen down on paper and i was just being really lazy.  
****I hope you like this Chapter and i hope you forgive me for takeing so long.....oh and one more thing.  
There are only going to be _TWO MORE CHAPTERS_. This one and the next.  
I really hope you liked my story. **

**MPOV**

I was awake for like four hours and they had already done everything possible to me. As soon as I had arrived my ankle was already healed and I was ready to kick. Unfortunately so were they. They took hold of both my legs and tied my arms behind my back. While I was immobile, they took samples of my blood, made me run and experimented on my reflexes. That was the easy part. Later they kicked me around while I tried to ignore the bruises and cuts and get out of a freaking sort of maze. I went through a different one about twelve times.

When I finally finished all of this, they stuffed me into the same old cages as before. Only this time I was alone. Was this what Angel felt like before? Well its not so fun. I crammed my arms together so that I had more room to sit. They had turned out all the lights and left me sitting there…in the dark…alone.

I sigh. "great."

This really sucks. I lay my head on my knees and close my eyes. (Not that it made a big difference from having them open.) I wonder what happened to Chase and Fang. Did Fang ever get away from all those Flyboys? At least he didn't get caught or he would be here right next to me. And Chase…I hope he's okay. I hope he forgot all about me and just went home. It would be for the best.

An image of Angel raises up in my head. Did the erasers go to the cabin as soon as they got a hold of me? Is the flock okay? Did Iggy follow my instructions? Please Fang, don't let them blow up the whole forest.

Dang. Now all those questions are going to be eating at my brain until I know the answer to them. I slam my head on the top of the cage, and I instantly wish I hadn't.

"OW, OW, OW!" I exclaim rubbing my head.

The door opens for a quick minute then closes. Did someone just come in? I didn't get to see. I touch my head one more time.

"You should watch your head in that cage. Its made of a special type of steel…unbreakable." Came a deep voice from across the room. I squint my eyes, but it was to dark to see more then a few feet away, even _with_ my hybrid vision.

"_Really_" I say sarcastically.

"But from what I've heard of YOU. Your some what unbreakable too." the voice says ignoreing my sarcasam. I roll my eyes, oh this makes my life even better, being locked in a room with a deep voiced man, that's standing in the dark…Creepy. I shake the thought away and touch the bars with a hand.

"If twisting ankles, and losing lots of blood in just a year makes me…unbreakable. Then yes. I am." I smirk. It was silent.

"Maximum. Your very strong. And that's saying a lot." He says.

I shrug, mostly to myself.

"Yea, I guess." I murmur. He didn't say anything for awhile, I sat there wondering when he would go so I could just sit here.

"but still. Everything can break, even that cage can break…eventually." he finally says. His deep and dark voice boomed in the room. I gulp. Part of me wanted to think that he was telling me I could break out of here. But I don't think that's what he meant.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP!" I exclaim. "What happened to the flock?" I snarl at the dark. I hear as the man laughs and flicks on the lights. I was only in here for a while but the lights still hurt my eyes. While I get myself used to the brightness the man speaks.

"Why would we want the others? Sure, we still need them destroyed, but for this certain experiment, we just need the strongest one." he says. I look up and catch a glance at the mans face. My throat started to close up as I stared and I couldn't help but find him strangely familiar.

"…what experiment?" I choke out. The man sits down at a chair.

"Well, since you _are_ the main ingredient. I guess it would only be fair to tell you. The new scientist have been cooking up a formula, this was finished just awhile ago…it get injected into the blood and makes you develop extraordinary powers. And not like the ones that you get from the hybrid experiment."

"What? Like X-men stuff?" I say half kidding.

"Yes. You can say it like that." he says. "Not many people have a strong will like you. And would most likely die." He says with a small smile. As if that was funny.

"What if I don't want to?" I spat at him.

"Its not if you want to. Your _going_ to do it. Do you think that my son spent all that time with you, and finally capturing you, _just_ so you would ruin it?" he says a smile creeping up his lips.

Son? It took me a second to register this. Its impossible I haven't spent time with anyone but the flock…the flock and…. No it cant be. Its not! Its, its, No it's a lie.

I was paralyzed, not able to say anything. My mouth stayed shut as I run my glance up the mans face and then come to a halt. I could feel hot tears running down my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I just sat there and stared into the mans hazel eyes.

**FPOV**

I'd hate to admit it but…his idea is pretty good. And, we really don't have anything else.

I walk into the living room as Angel runs under my arm. She was really worrying right now and getting everything ready to go. Which wasn't really anything. I told them to change quickly and then we were leaving.

It was almost sun rise and we had to get moving.

I walk out side and find Chase tying his shoes. I'm going have to keep an eye on the guy. Angel insist that he isn't just trying to trap us. But I'm still watching him….

Nudge leans over Chases legs and stares at his shoes.

"Chase, ugh is there a _button_ on your shoe" She asks. Chase looks down at his shoes half heartily.

"oh, yea want to see? Its one of the little trinkets my mom gave me." Chase says. He had explained to us that his parents worked for The School too and were very proud of him for "capturing" Max. But that he was about to really disappoint them.

Nudge nods excitedly and Gazzy comes up to stand with her. Chase lowers his head, putting his thumb on the button and his pointer finger on the other side for support. He presses down tightly, then lets go, letting a sharp blade come out of the heel. He runs a hand over the blade then puts it back.

He stands up and taps his foot once and he goes up a centimeter. Nudge looks confused.

"What was that?" she asks. Chase lifts a foot and shows two small wheels.

"The blade is for fighting, and the wheels make me skate with the grace of an Olympic gold winner, just as fast too." he says glumly. I bet he would have smiled if he had his mind at peace.

"OH! Is that how you skateboard really good?" Nudge exclaims.

"No, that took me eight years to perfect." he says. Nudge makes a surprised face and nods.

"So…how do you expect to keep up with us? You cant skateboard. We'll have to-" I say as Chase turns to face me but doesn't make any eye contact.

"Go over the ocean, I know." Chase says finishing my sentence.

I close my mouth and nod.

"That's why I went home while you guys got ready. And I brought back some stuff." he says reaching into his backpack and pulling out a skate board. It wasn't the one he had arrived in. This one was made out of metal and had two green touch buttons at the top of the board. And no wheels.

"Whoa!" Gazzy says looking at it with amazement. I couldn't help, raise a brow. That thing was pretty cool.

Chase stared at it indifferently, he reaches out a hand and touches the front green button. It started to glow and chase sighs. Then he takes his hand from underneath and lets it fall.

"Hey!" I shout.

"Catch it!" Gazzy exclaims.

But before any of us can move the board stops, a foot off the ground. It just stayed in the air, no strings, nothing.

"It's a hover board." Chase explains " I can go up to the same height as you guys, that's how I'm going to go over."

Nudge and Angel giggle then start clapping. Gazzy kneels down and runs a hand under the board. Iggy on the other hand walks over and runs his fingers over the board.

"This is incredible." Iggy whispers. "Great technology."

Chase stared down at it, then up at me. I clutch my fist to my sides.

"Okay then…lets go get Max" I say letting my wings expand behind me. Everyone takes their attention off the board and nod. Angel and Gazzy go first. They flap a little before going up. I watch as they rise into the sky slowly, then stop to look down at us. I switch my gaze to Nudge and Iggy, Nudge takes hold of Iggys hand and they both take off together to join Angel and Gazzy, they stayed close by but not close enough so that they got knocked off balance with each others wing.

I finally turn to Chase who jumps into the air as if to do a skate boarding trick, but without the board. The hover board springs suddenly springs to life, as it moves silently through the air, in a circle around chase and landed perfectly under his shoes. He took less then a minute to reach the flock up in the sky, his face emotionless and his eyes blank. His mind was defiantly not with us right now.

Is this how he usually acts? Did Max really change him?

"Fang! Come on!" Angel calls.

I nod and join them.

**Okay so maybe it wasnt the best second to last chapter, but the last one is going to be very exciting!  
AND SO MANY SURPRISES!  
Keep watch for an UPDATE! Thanks and remember to please review ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay well here it is...the last chapter, i really hope you like it, and if you dont well i guess i should have tried harder on it.  
It took me a really long time to figure out how i wanted this to end but here it is. **

**MPOV**

"Lock her up in the basement….she wont lash out anymore." the man said as white coats poured in and yanked me out of the cage. I let them drag me down the stairs and into another dark room. They chained me to the wall and then left.

"Don't worry, it wont be long now." The man said before closing the door.

…_**Max? **_

_How could I have been such an idiot_.

**FPOV**

The School was visible now and we all started to slow down. Chase guilds his board to lower down and we all followed. The plan was to go in and just beat everyone up…no I'm just kidding. Chase is going to go inside and pretend he came to see his parents. Then he will fake an injury as we all go in. And if it doesn't work well then we go with the plan about beating everyone up…yup.

Chase lands on the ground lightly and then turns his board off.

"Okay, here I go." He says walking away.

We watch as he goes in and starts talking to the white coats that were at the front desk. More started to come up as they congratulated him. They patted him on the back giving him _good job_s and_ excellent. _It was disgusting to watch, but I kept my eyes focused. All of a sudden Chase takes out a small metal ball. He starts talking for a second then everyone at once looks down to look at it. I was surprised when all of the White coats where knocked out and fell to the floor. Chase turns and signals us to come. We run up to him.

"What was that??" Angel exclaims.

Chase looks down at the circle and throws it away.

"it's a sonic sound device. So loud that it knocked them out. I thought about it when we were coming over, and our other plan was going to fail so…." Chase says trailing off.

"That was SO cool, you acted like everything was normal, then they all came and patted you, then they all fell to the ground at once!" Nudge exclaims. "Now come on! We must save Max and get out of here fast, go go go!"

We all nod and look around for a second.

"This way, they probably have her in the basement." Chase says leading us into a dark hall. We stay close and make sure not to make much noise, just incase there were more white coats wondering around.

"Okay, like, Where do you think _your_ going?" A girls voice came from behind us. We all turn around and Chase steps in front, as hard as we tried we couldn't see her face as she stood in the dark.

"Its just me…I'm bringing in the rest of the flo-Experiments" Chase says in a serious tone.

"ah-ha, and why aren't they hand cuffed or unconscious and like so not fighting to get away?" the girl asks.

Chase shrugs.

"Do you _care_ about the methods I use to capture things?" he says trying to play it cool.

"Yes, yes I do." she sighs. "Chase, Chase, Chase, do you really think that I don't see right, like through you. You probably didn't even MEAN to capture little miss bird."

"Come out and show your face!" I snap at the darkness.

She laughs to herself.

"Fangy? Is that you? Oh darling, I like SO missed you. Where have you been???" She cooed. My eyes widen as the girl steps out of the shadows. She wore a black outfit, red curly hair hanging down her shoulders.

"Chelsey??" I exclaim. From behind her I watch as a bunch of flyboys step up. There where a lot, much more then when they attacked us before.

She snorts. "Who _else_ did you expect to distract you from the bird girl so we could get to her."

I clutch my fist and glare at her. God this whole month was nothing but lies. All to get a hold of Max and I fell for it.

"Well that's enough, how about we get you guys into cages and next to your friend, where you belong, ok?" she smiles through her glossy lips and with a swift snap of her fingers the flyboys step closer. I catch Chase ready himself but put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll deal with this Chase, you go and find Max. I _think_ we can handle this." I whisper. Chase looks down at all the little ones and at Iggy.

"Don't worry, we know how to handle this, we've done worse." I murmur. He wait's a second then nods.

"Good Luck" he says to all of us. Angel and Nudge look at him with big sad eyes.

"Bring Max back, Okay?" Angel sniffs.

"You bet." he says patting her on the head, before running down the hall.

"Okay guys, this is it. We have about…a lot of flyboys here and we have to keep them away while Chase saves Max. Can we do that?" I say.

"I'm ready." Iggy says with a half-smile.

"For Max" Nudge says with a sigh.

Angel nods with a serious face.

"Let do this!" Gazzy says

And then the red headed witch unleashed the ugly monsters.

**MPOV**

I tried one last time to pull my hands free but fail.

"You just wont give will you? But I guess it is usual for you. Hello I'm Professor Taylor. I'm here to give you the injection. Gosh your going to love it on our side." He snorts a way nerdy laugh, and adjusts his glasses.

"Wait…what do you mean by, I'm gonna like it on your side." I say not believing what I was about to hear.

"Well of course, we created this to give you amazing power-" he hold up a needle that contained a bright red liquid. "but it also makes you think correctly."

"What are you talking about I _already_ think correctly!" I spit at him.

He chuckles and goes on as if I hadn't spoken.

"-You'll be the one to help us get the rest of the hybrids. And then you will help us with what ever we need, you'll be perfect. And the best part is we wont have to force you, you'll just do it because you will be Thinking correctly." He says getting the needle ready.

I they were going to use me to get to the flock? They couldn't do this to me. I wouldn't do it. I'd be able to fight it. I know I would. Or would I betray everyone, would I danger my flock because I wanted to? Would I forget everything? This Max could be gone forever and the new Max would be horrible.

I shake the thought out of my head and start kicking and trying to pull my hands free.

"Now now, hold still." he whispers as he nears the needle. I close my eyes and try to stay away from the point.

"MAX!" someone shouts. I open my eye and see Chase run in and pound his fist into the white coats nose. The needle fell to the ground as did the white coat. I watch as Chase quickly fumbles around for the key to open the chains on my hands. As soon as I was down he gave me a big hug. I couldn't help but feel warm in his arms, but at the same time I hated it.

He pulls away and looks down at me. I look away from his gaze. What was he doing? First he betrays and then he saves me? This is pathetic.

I run out of the room with Chase right behind me. His face was pale and his lips tight, like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"How do I get out?" I ask.

"T-This way- Max I'm so sorry. I really am, I. Am. Sorry. I didn't know you before I started this mission. I didn't know, I was going to fall in love with you-"

"No Chase! You lied to me. I will never forgive you. You made a fool out of me. You planned it all out to make me like you. I WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW. But you know, I _should_ have. I should have realized this. I could never have a normal relationship with anyone. I cant trust anyone but my flock and me." I didn't add the fact that I had also fallen in love with him. It would have been too much. I still like him. Even now after I find out that he was only in it to capture me. It cant be helped.

"Maximum, I'm 100 percent done with this place. I love you and if you let me, I want to help you and maybe leave with you and the flock. I wouldn't mind. I would love to stay every second of my life with you. Even if it is on the run. I don't care. As long as I'm with you. I can tell you every secret about the school and I would do anything for you Max." he says looking in to my eyes with complete sincerity. I nod.

"HEY….GET BACK HERE!" came a call from behind us. We turn and find the white coat pointing a special gun at us, it was probably loaded with the injection stuff.

"Shoot." Chase says taking my arm and running. We run around the corner. "Don't worry he only has one. If he misses. Then its all over."

Well that was ONE good thing. I stop running as soon as we got to the top doors of the basement. "Chase, I love you too. You know I do." I pant, Chase stares at me with a awe like I was only one in the world. " and I would love it if you stayed with the flock."

Chase smiles wide. "thank you." he whispers giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead.

I give him a hug and keep him close. But what happens to break the moment, mister 'so you can think correctly' come around the corner and points the gun. Chase quickly draws out a small seed like chip and throws it at him. The white coat gets hit by it and falls back. He starts to pat his self but it was too late the seed exploded and started to catch fire on him.

"NO!" at first I wasn't sure what happened. Then I noticed that the needle wasn't inside the gun anymore. I look around at myself.

"don't worry" Chase sighs. " he didn't hit you. Come on." he says pulling me by the hand and leading me to the front. As we ran he told me how he had left the flock with all the flyboys. At first I was surprised that they were even here and then I was worried about them.

But with I got there I saw only dead flyboys. I look around and find the flock sitting down waiting for us.

"MAX!!" they all exclaimed coming up to hug me. I gave them all kisses and hugged them back, they told me how they beat up all the flyboys by themselves and that it was all for me. After a while of 'I was so worried' and 'its going to be okay now' I turn back to Chase. I find him sitting against the wall panting deeply and sweating bullets. I run over to him.

"Oh My God Chase what's wrong?!?!" I exclaim looking at his paler skin. I kneel down and put my arms around him. Chase was silent. He looks at me and tries to smile but fails. "Are you okay, Chase?? Come on, I'm serious!"

He shifts his hand and shows me what he was holding. I almost died there.

He was holding the empty needle, the liquid all gone.

"Max, it was going to hit you. But don't worry it didn't…it got jabbed into my shoulder." He smiles.

Tears formed inside my eyes.

"Chase don't smile! This isn't good! The guy told me that I was the o-only one who could, could-"

"Max, I know." he says weakly trying to sit up. "that only YOU can survive it…I'm going to die."

"come on we have to get you to a hospital." I say trying to pick him up.

"No max, it to late. It shot me about 20 minutes ago. That's more then enough time…I don't have much left."

"no don't say that!" I cry, but it was true, he wasn't going to make it.

"I'm sorry Max, for everything I did. I'm so sorry." he says.

"I forgive you! But you have to stay with me okay? Okay! Don't think your going to die, you have to be strong. Be strong Chase!" I cry as the tears feel down my face.

"This way! I heard them over here!" came booming voices from the hall. I turn quickly to Chase and try to get him up.

"STOP IT MAX! Go with out me, okay. I love you but you have to go." I turn around and find the flock staring sadly at Chase. I hadn't even noticed them. "Just keep the flock safe and be careful…" he says barely getting enough air. "Fang?" Chase says.

I hug Chase and don't let go. Fang puts his arms around my waist and pulls me. After a few tugs he takes me. I bang on his shoulders and kick him but he doesn't let go.

"LET ME GO!…CHASE!!" I cry, as the flock comes along. Fang flies into the air and tries to keep me still. The rest of the flock follows.

After a few hours I was still crying. I wasn't just crying I was blubbering, tears and tears and I was gasping and bursting out loud. More hours went by and I was flying by myself now. And I was quiet. I could hear Nudge and Angel both whimpering. Fang was quiet as well. Both Iggy and Gazzy had clutched fist trying hard to be a man and not cry.

More tears flowed out of my eyes. Never in my life have I cried so hard. I cant believe this.

_**Max, That was horrible. Are you okay?**_ the voice says.

_No, I'm not okay, and its going to be a LONG time before I'm okay, again. _

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look ahead.

**_NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_**

"Amazing…Amazing. I cant believe this, his blood is _actually_ interacting with the liquid. He's fighting to stay alive and if he keeps it up long enough…well lets just say we don't need the girl anymore." The white coat says smiling and looking at the boy that lay on the bed.

"Let me through." came deep low voice. "That's my son." He says as everyone moves. "how much time until he awakens?"

"Five minutes, sir." one of the doctors says.

"Well five minutes earlier wont hurt him." he says walking up to the bed side.

"SON!" he booms. "Open you eyes, now!" it was so loud some of the white coats stepped back.

The man looked down at his son and watched as he opened his eyes slowly.

"NO!, What have you done!" Came a woman's voice from the door way. "You Monster, what did you do to our son!"

"Hush Woman!" he says smiling evilly at the boy.

The boys mom step up and look down at the boy. She starts whimpering when she looks down and gazes into the dark black eyes of her son.

"This isn't our son anymore. He is better now." The man says with a smile. "Much better."

**And there it is! I hope you liked it! this was the last chapter but i MIGHT wright more later...umm  
plzzzz leave a review, and tell me what you thought about it. That would be great, just try not to be mean. Good review are welcome with open arms ^.^  
Thanks for reading!**


	12. YES or NO

Hello!!! Well now that you've read this far into my chax story…I just want to say how happy I am that I actually got through it…but, that's not why I have made this…I have had many reviews that say that they want a sequel?? Wells I've put up a POLL!! Yay poll! Tell me YES if you do want me to write more…or NO if don't want me to keep writing. Easy as that.

^^ Thanks again for reading this far. *gives out free cookies*


	13. Results

I'VE WAITED A LONG TIME ALREADY AND HERE ARE THE RESULTS!

Okay. Most people said Yes. So I think that I'm just gonna go ahead and make a sequel. No one has said NO yet so thats a good sign that i'll keep going. BUT! I did have some people come and vote for it depends so……idk…I'll just go ahead and do it and if you don't like how its going so far just post me a review:D

Oh and the sequels name is going to be… Everything Changes Now.


End file.
